Coming Home
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Quand Lucy rentre à la guilde après une trop longue absence. Inspiré de la chanson de Skylar Grey "Coming Home".


Le soleil n'avait jamais été aussi flamboyant. Les doux rayons me caressaient le visage et je fermai les yeux, laissant l'astre doré me réchauffer. Un profond soupir passa le barrage de mes lèvres, mes paupières se relevèrent et le merveilleux tableau devant moi se réfléchit dans mes iris.

L'étoile d'Or nimbait toute la baie de sa lumière rayonnante et l'océan scintillait comme un millier de diamants. Un chant mélodieux attira mon regard vers le ciel et sur cette immensité bleue, les silhouettes espiègles d'un vol de cormorans s'éloignèrent vers l'horizon. Je les suivis du regard, impatiente de les rejoindre de l'autre côté de ces flots sauvages.

Un appel lointain retentit et je m'arrachai de ma contemplation pour rejoindre le bateau qui allait m'emmener loin de ces terres. Arrivée sur le ponton, j'admirai pour la dernière fois ce monde de jungles luxuriantes, de falaises majestueuses et d'hommes indomptables, leur adressant un adieu silencieux. Un léger sourire flottait sur mes lèvres lorsque je me retournai pour faire face au navire qui s'apprêtait à défier une nouvelle fois les vagues indomptables. Mes yeux suivirent les lignes élancés de cet impétueux trois-mâts. Je posai le pied sur la coudée sans un regard pour le monde que je quittais, sachant que la plus belle des vues m'attendait par-delà l'horizon. Une fois sur le pont, le capitaine m'apostropha :

-« Prête pour le départ, Mademoiselle ? »

-« Depuis bientôt un an, Capitaine » lui répondis-je mystérieusement.

D'aucun aurait été troublé par ma réponse sibylline mais cet homme qui avait parcouru la mer toute sa vie, avait renoncé il y a bien longtemps à tout comprendre et en guise de réponse, il me gratifia d'un sourire aussi chaleureux que l'astre en feu qui brillait au-dessus de nous.

Je parcouru le pont, m'émerveillant de l'agitation qui y régnait. Sentant le vent se lever et les voiles se gonfler, je m'approchai de la proue. Lorsque je mis la main sur le bastingage, je sentis que tout le vaisseau frémissait, comme empressé de s'élancer vers l'inconnu. Ce désir fit écho à ma propre impatience. Soudain, un claquement sec retentit et notre navire, dans un bond, fila vers notre destination.

Le vent jouait avec mes cheveux recouverts d'une pellicule aqueuse déposée par les embruns. Tout le long du voyage, je restai le plus possible perchée à l'avant du bateau, telle une figure de proue, tout mon être dirigé vers ce qui m'attendait au bout du voyage. Malgré les tempêtes, les roulis du navire, malgré le soleil de plomb, les pluies torrentielles, malgré la malice du vent, les caprices des éléments, je savais que peu importe le temps, les efforts, les difficultés, je rentrais à la maison.

J'avais envie de le crier chaque jour, chaque seconde. Je voulais que chacun le sache. Je voulais prendre le ciel, la mer et le vent pour témoin. Je voulais dire au monde que je rentrais enfin chez moi.

Tous ces soirs où le manque se faisait trop grand, où mon cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine et que les larmes sillonnaient mes joues, toutes ces peines et ces colères, tout était emporté par les flots qui me ramenaient vers les miens. Je savais qu'ils m'attendaient et avaient comme moi rêvé de cet instant où je reviendrai.

Les jours succédèrent aux jours, les semaines aux semaines et enfin, une ombre floue apparut au loin. Je me réveillai brusquement cette nuit-là, le cœur battant follement dans ma poitrine. Je descendis vite de ma couchette et me préparai à toute allure. Je fis irruption sur le pont, surprenant le capitaine à la barre.

-« Et oui, Mademoiselle, nous arrivons. » me dit-il, serein.

Je le regardai un petit instant, le souffle court. Ensuite, lentement, je détournai mes yeux vers la proue et découvris l'ombre imposante des montagnes de Fiore qui apparaissaient à travers la brume.

Je traversai précipitamment tout le pont comme pour réduire encore la distance qui les séparait de moi. Toute la journée, mes yeux scrutaient avec avidité les moindres détails de la terre à laquelle j'appartenais.

Bientôt, le port fut en vue et les marins amorcèrent la manœuvre d'amarrage. Perchée sur le bastingage, je cherchais les visages qui manquaient tant à mon âme. Je fouillais, observais, guettais du regard le moindre passant, la moindre personne qui se trouvait là. Soudain, une touffe rose se détacha de la marée humaine. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les larmes au bord des yeux, je vis mes amis, ma famille au milieu de la foule.

Tous, ils étaient tous là. Erza et ses cheveux plus écarlates qu'un rubis, Grey, encore en sous-vêtements, Levy, toujours aussi petite mais perchée comme une vigie sur l'épaule de Gajeel qui arborait son air grognon habituel. Derrière eux, j'aperçus également les longs cheveux de neige de Mira, la stature imposante d'Elfman, le sourire de Wendy et le pelage de Charuru ainsi que le visage sérieux de Luxus, les mines enjouées du Raijinshuu et l'air joyeux de Lisanna. J'entendis le rire éclatant de Cana, les jérémiades de Juvia et la voix rassurante du maître. Mais par-dessus tout, mon regard ne put se détacher du sourire ensoleillé de Natsu et des mimiques de joie de Happy, debout sur la tête de mon partenaire.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ma gorge et les larmes coulèrent de bon sur mes joues. Je les avais attendus tellement longtemps, rêvant de ce moment où je pourrais les retrouver et me jeter dans leurs bras, et pourtant, leur vue me paralysa et je me mis à trembler de tout mon corps.

Tout d'un coup, Levy m'aperçut de son poste de guet et elle hurla, sa voix tremblant de joie :

-« Elle est là ! LUCYYYYYY ! »

Chacun suivit des yeux la direction qu'elle pointait et bien vite, ils m'aperçurent. Les plus exubérants poussèrent des cris de joie, les autres se contentèrent de me sourire en me faisant signe. Le maître improvisa même une mini-danse de la joie en pleurant comme une madeleine.

J'éclatai de rire à travers mes larmes. Ils m'avaient tellement manqués ! Les passants s'étaient écartés de ce groupe si bruyant et bizarre. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Natsu me regarda et il m'offrit ce sourire qui éclipsait le soleil lui-même. A cette vue, je respirai un grand coup, comme si je venais de sortir la tête de l'eau. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui et me rendis compte que je venais de revenir à la vie. M'étais-je seulement aperçue que la petite Mort m'avait accompagnée tout ce temps ? Lui aussi ne détourna pas les yeux de moi et me regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait, me dévisageant intensément.

Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, ce fut pour moi le signal de départ – ou plutôt celui du retour tant attendu- et, sans même attendre que le bateau s'immobilise, j'empoignai un cordage et m'envolai par-dessus le bastingage pour atterrir sur le pont. Mes pieds avaient à peine touché terre que je m'élançai vers ma famille. Et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai dans les bras de Natsu, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon cœur. J'enlaçai fermement son cou et respirai à plein poumon l'odeur de pin brulé qu'il dégageait. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi, enserrant solidement ma taille. Il enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux et me murmura :

-« Luce, tu m'as manquée. »

Doucement, je relevai la tête, mes pleurs se tarissant enfin, et planta mon regard dans le sien, oubliant tout ce qui nous entourait.

-« Toi aussi, Natsu. »

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et toucha mon front du sien, une perle unique s'échappant de ses yeux. Je serai bien restée comme ça toute ma vie mais les autres nous rejoignirent et nous dûmes nous séparer pour que je puisse serrer tout le monde dans mes bras. Ce fut une journée remplie de larmes et de rires. Une journée où nos cœurs paraissaient prêts à exploser de bonheur.

Nous rentrâmes à la guilde. Une fois devant les lourdes portes, je ne pus faire un pas de plus. Je restais tétanisée devant les grands panneaux de bois, sans esquisser un seul mouvement. Heureusement, Natsu me prit délicatement la main, me sourit, poussa les battants et il me dit en m'entraînant à l'intérieur :

-« Bon retour à la maison, Luce ! »

Nous fîmes la fête pendant toute la nuit et jamais Fairy Tail ne fut plus bruyante. Pendant des heures, leurs cris de joies retentirent dans tout Magnolia comme pour annoncer au monde entier que j'étais rentrée, que j'étais à la maison.


End file.
